A Day at the Beach
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU:  Takes place a year after Fourth of July and the Bohos spend the day at the beach.  Rated T because I'm paranoid.  One-shot.  Takes place in 2011.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of RENT. Belongs to the wonderful Jonathon Larson. I do however, own my original characters. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics, thoughts and flashbacks

A/N: I went to Lake Michigan recently and got the idea while I was there. This is the sequel to Fourth of July, so you may want to read that first, although you don't have to. This is the second in a trilogy – Fourth of July, A Day at the Beach and Graduation.

A/N 2: Because I need a last name for Collins' family, the kids are going to take Collins' last name, so in this story and Graduation, he will be known as Tom or Tommy. Dumott is Angel in male form.

Summary: AU: Takes place a year after Fourth of July and the Bohos spend the day at the beach. Rated T because I'm paranoid. One-shot. Takes place in 2011.

Genre: Romance/None.

Rating: T

* * *

><p>Meredith Cohen sighed and brushed a piece of strawberry blond hair out of her face. She leaned against the car and wiped her sweaty forehead. She was grateful that the family, plus their friends, were going to the beach.<p>

"Mom, can we bring the horses, ?" thirteen-year-old Melody Cohen asked.

"Honey, it's too hot for them, but you can ride Blizzard when we get home." Meredith told her daughter just as Mark and Molly brought out year-old twins Matilda and Melvin. Meredith smiled and went back in the house to wrangle up the rest of the kids.

"Honey, do we have everything?" Mark inquired as he climbed into the driver's seat of the van while Meredith climbed into the passenger's seat.

"I think so. Why?" Meredith questioned.

"I think we're missing a kid." Mark said, looking in the rearview mirror. Michael, Matilda and Melody sat in the seats behind Mark, while Molly and Melvin sat in the seats behind Meredith.

"Megan – I'll go get her." Meredith said, getting out of the car and ran to the house. She then sprinted up the stairs and pounded on Megan's bedroom door.

"What?" Megan's voice came within the room.

"Megan Elizabeth Cohen – come out of your room now! We're going to the beach."

"I-I can't go."

"Why not?"

"I can't find my blue swimsuit."

"Honey, just grab another one – your brothers and sisters are waiting in the car, along with Puddin Face." Meredith told her daughter.

"Okay." Megan agreed, exiting the room, carrying a purple two-piece and a towel with the character Sue Sylvester from the TV show Glee on it. Meredith smiled and wrapped an arm around Megan's shoulders, ushering her out of the house.

* * *

><p>"DAD? HAVE YOU SEEN MY PINK ALLIGATOR FLOATY TOY?" thirteen-year-old Rose Collins inquired.<p>

"No, honey, I haven't. Maybe Daddy knows where it is." Tom told his daughter. He heard her sigh angrily and exit her room.

"Daddy? Have you seen my pink alligator floaty toy?" Rose asked Dumott, who, along with Shawn, was packing up the car for the beach.

"I think the last time I saw it was in the pool." Dumott told his daughter. She smiled and exited the house, returning a moment later with a large pink toy.

"Rose, sweetheart, why are you taking that? You're thirteen now, practically a lady." Dumott said.

"Because I want to lay on it when I sunbathe, duh." Rose said, carrying the awkward flotation device out to the car.

All the way to the beach, there was silence in the car. Tom drove while Dumott sat in the front seat, his hand resting on top of Tom's. Rose and Shawn had their earphones in – Rose was listening to an audiobook while Shawn listened to heavy metal.

* * *

><p>"Okay, let's go over the checklist again." Sophie told Benny as she prepped Kathryn for her car seat.<p>

"Diaper bag?"

"Check."

"Extra clothes for the three of us?"

"Check."

"Remus and Sirius?" Benny read off. The dogs pricked up when they heard their names.

"Honey, let's take one or the other – they're both pretty big." Sophie told her husband. Benny frowned because he knew that Sophie was right – Remus was a sixty-four pound Labradoodle and Sirius was an eighty-pound Black Lab. After much discussion, it was decided that Remus would go and Sirius would stay behind. The other dog whined as Benny put him in his crate, along with two big bowls of water and some treats.

"Okay, Sirius is in his crate, so I think we're ready to go." Benny said, walking in the master bedroom and saw Sophie sitting on the bed, nursing Kathryn and talking quietly to her. He smiled and continued getting ready to go.

* * *

><p>"Mom, can I take Gryffindor with me?" James asked, motioning to his stuffed lion. Maureen looked at Joanne, who smiled.<p>

"Sure, sweetie. So, are you excited to see Molly, Michael, Melody, Megan, Matilda, Melvin Cohen, Shawn and Rose Collins, Kathryn Coffin and Kaylee Davis?" Maureen asked, reminding him of the kids' names. James nodded and smiled.

"I'm sure he's looking forward to seeing Meredith, Mark, Tom, Dumott, Benny, Sophie, Mimi and Roger." Joanne chirped, packing the cooler. Together, she and Maureen put in the car as James got in the backseat.

* * *

><p>"Okay kiddo, are you ready to go?" Roger asked Kaylee as she played with her My Little Pony collection.<p>

"I bwing Flower and Moonshine?" Kaylee asked, pointing to a blue pony and a white pony.

"Sure. You can bring as many as you want." Roger told her, smiling when Mimi entered the playroom, looking tired. Mimi hadn't been feeling well in a while, but was feeling up to going to the beach. Roger made sure that she brought extra medication and a blanket, just in case she wanted to lay down.

"Honey, are you sure you're up for going?" Roger asked Mimi, holding onto her as they walked down the driveway to where the Coffins' car was waiting. Mimi nodded weakly and gingerly climbed in the van, Roger sitting next to her. Benny helped Kaylee into her car seat, talking happily to her.

Benny drove to the Cohen's house, where they would follow the caravan of cars to the beach. Mark was driving, followed by the Collins' family, then the Johnson-Jefferson clan. Benny brought up the rear, which he was fine with.

* * *

><p>It was a long drive to the beach, but the caravan eventually reached it. They parked the cars in the shade and walked down to the beach.<p>

Molly, Michael, Melody, Megan, Shawn, Rose and Maureen waded in the water, while the rest of the clan hung back on the beach towels – one for the adults and one for the kids.

"Hey dad – there's some good waves. Can I go surfing?" Molly asked, cupping her hand over her eyes so she could see Mark.

"Don't go out too far." Mark told her. Molly squealed and went to get her board.

"I didn't know that Molly surfed." Dumott said, taking a sip of his beer.

"She's been taking lessons twice a week and she's pretty good. She's entered in a surfing contest at the end of the summer – you guys are all invited." Mark told his friends, giggling when Meredith rubbed sun block on his chest.

"Water cold!" Kaylee said, running back up to the adults, wet from her stomach down to her toes.

"I'll go in with you, sweetie." Maureen volunteered, watching Roger and Mimi sit together. Mimi wore a sunhat, sunglasses and a peach-colored shift over a leopard-print one-piece swimsuit. Roger wore an old T-shirt over blue swim trunks. Sunglasses perched on top of his head.

"Whoo! Go Molly!" Joanne, Tom, Dumott, Mark, Maureen, Roger, Benny and Sophie cheered. Mark took pictures as Molly caught a wave and rode it all the way to the shore.

"Excuse me." Mimi excused herself and made her way to the bathroom. Joanne looked up from her novel and followed Mimi, just in case she needed help.

"Mimi, sweetie? Are you all right?" Joanne asked, waiting outside the stall that Mimi was in. She was sick to her stomach and it didn't sound good.

"Joanne, would you mind driving me home? I don't feel well." Mimi said, flushing the toilet and exited the stall. Joanne saw that Mimi was paler than ever and looked very weak.

"Of course, honey." Joanne said, helping Mimi back to where their friends were on the beach.

"Baby, you okay?" Roger asked, looking up from playing with Kaylee.

"No, I don't feel good. Joanne's gonna drive me home." Mimi said, gathering up her beach bag.

"Okay. Are you sure you don't want me to come?" Roger inquired. Mimi nodded weakly and kissed the top of her husband and daughter's heads, letting them know she would be all right.

On the ride home, Joanne handed Mimi a bottle of water and rolled the windows down, hoping that would help.

"Do you want to go home or the hospital?" Joanne asked.

"Home." Mimi croaked. Joanne nodded and continued driving.

Joanne stayed with Mimi until Roger and the others arrived home. She helped Mimi change out of her swimsuit and into leopard-print shorts, a black tank top and cozy socks with leopards on them. Joanne also grabbed a blanket for Mimi, in case she got cold.

Mimi was sleeping and Joanne was checking her email when she heard the door open and close. She made her way to the back door and helped Roger with Kaylee, who was screaming her head off.

"What happened?" Joanne asked, trying to get Kaylee calm.

"She got pinched by a sand crab and got burned really bad." Roger answered, getting supplies to help Kaylee. "How's Mimi?"

"Sleeping and has been for the past three hours." Joanne answered, tending to Kaylee's burn while Roger bandaged her sand crab pinch.

"There, honey. It's okay." Joanne soothed as Roger handed Kaylee to her. Kaylee wrapped her arms around Joanne's neck and held on tight. Joanne rubbed her back and carried the little girl to her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Do you want a story?" Joanne asked. Kaylee nodded and pointed to a blue book on her reading chair. Joanne smiled and picked it up – on the front in big white letters were the words – 'Mr. Moon's New Friend'.

"I like that book." Kaylee said, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"What's it about?" Joanne asked.

"A horsey and a little boy who become friends." Kaylee answered, climbing out of Joanne's arms and got a stuffed horse like the one on the cover – it was brown with a crescent-moon shaped star on its forehead.

"Before we start reading, do you want to get into your pajamas so you're nice and comfy?" Joanne asked. Kaylee nodded and got into her pajamas – a light blue shirt and short set with a picture of Rapunzel on the shirt.

"I like Rapunzel, too." Joanne said, smiling when Kaylee moved closer to her. Joanne wrapped an arm around Kaylee's shoulders and read her the story.

Joanne read Kaylee another story about a pony named Peanut and his big adventure around the zoo where he lived. Kaylee fell asleep when that story was over. Joanne put Kaylee to bed and kissed her cheek before exiting the room, turning on her princess nightlight in the hallway.

"How was she?" Roger asked, not looking up from Mimi, who was still sleeping.

"Perfect. How's Mimi?" Joanne asked, picking up her beach bag and purse.

"The same. Tomorrow, I'm going to take her to the doctor and see if he has any idea what's going on." Roger said.

"Has she drunk any water today?" Joanne inquired.

"I don't think she has. Why?" Roger asked.

"She may be dehydrated." Joanne said. She pinched together a fold of skin on Mimi's arm. It stuck together for a bit before falling back into place. "That's one of the signs. She needs water."

"Jo, I can handle this if you want to go home." Roger said, getting Mimi a glass of water and her AZT.

"See you guys tomorrow." Joanne said, exiting the house and drove back to the house she shared with Maureen, James and Dusty.

* * *

><p>Maureen closed James' bedroom door just as Joanne entered the house. She kissed the other woman on the lips, drawing her close to her.<p>

"Well, hello to you, too." Joanne told her girlfriend as she pulled away.

"James is in bed, so we have time to ourselves." Maureen said, leading Joanne to their bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm really tired and I have to go to work tomorrow." Joanne said, putting on her pajamas. Maureen shot Joanne one of her infamous pouts. Joanne rolled her eyes and put on her glasses, reaching for her legal pad and pen. Maureen put her head on Joanne's shoulder and watched her write on the pad.

"Maureen, please. This is for work." Joanne told Maureen. Maureen backed off, a little hurt. Joanne squeezed Maureen's hand, letting her know everything was okay.

* * *

><p>A week later, Mimi and Roger invited everyone to their house. The kids splashed and played in the pool, while the younger ones – mainly, Kathryn, Kaylee, Melvin and Matilda – played in the kiddy pool, watched over by Dumott. The adults – Mimi, Roger, Maureen, Joanne, Mark, Meredith, Benny, Sophie and Tom – sat on the porch, drinking lemonade (or in Tom's case a lemonade spiked with rum).<p>

"How are you feeling Meems?" Tom asked, looking at Mimi over the top of his sunglasses.

"I'm feeling all right." Mimi answered, squeezing Roger's hand.

Dumott and Tom put the little ones down for a nap while everyone headed inside. It had started raining, so everyone rushed inside.

The adults talked while the older kids watched a movie and the younger kids took a nap. Roger got his guitar and strummed a cord.

"Unca Rower, will you pway somethin?" Kathryn asked, looking up at Roger with big blue eyes. Her black hair was sticking up in a thousand directions.

"Honey, aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Roger inquired, strumming Musetta's Waltz.

"Can't sweep." Kathryn told Roger, climbing in his lap. Roger sighed and placed Kathryn on his lap. He sang every song he knew until she fell asleep. He then carried her to the room where the youngest kids were sleeping in and tucked her in. He then exited the room, closing the door behind him.

Later, when everyone had left, Roger and Mimi were on the couch cuddling when Mimi had a bad coughing fit. Roger called the hospital and the woman on the other end said that an ambulance would be arriving soon.

At the hospital, it was discovered that Mimi was dehydrated and was put on an IV. Roger squeezed her hand, letting her know that everything was okay.

Two months later, Mimi and Roger were at a doctor appointment for Mimi when the doctor smiled and removed his glasses.

"Congratulations, Mimi – you're expecting. I ran some blood tests on you and it looks like you're about twelve weeks along. Would you like to know the gender?" the doctor asked. Mimi looked at Roger, who squeezed Mimi's hand.

"Yes. We would like to know what we're having." Mimi told the doctor.

"Looks like twins – a boy and a girl." The doctor said, printing out the ultrasound picture and handed it to Roger. He kissed the top of Mimi's head and helped her get dressed.

Seven months later, Roger and Mimi were in the delivery room, ready to welcome the newest editions to the growing Bohemian family.

"The boy's out." A nurse told Roger. He smiled and squeezed Mimi's hand.

"Zachary Patrick." Roger told the nurse. The nurse nodded and took the baby to get weighed and measured. Roger heard a baby's cry, knowing it was the little girl.

"What's her name?" another nurse asked, showing Roger his daughter.

"Emily Sara." Roger told the nurse. She nodded and went to take care of Emily as Zachary was placed in Roger's arms. A moment later, Emily joined the family. Mimi was stitched back up and the four of them went to their private hospital room.

"I'll be right back." Roger told Mimi, kissing her forehead and exited the room. He went to the waiting room where his friends, minus the Coffin family, were waiting.

"What's going on? Is everything okay? How is Mimi? How are the babies? What are their names?" Everyone spoke at once. Roger put his hands up, silencing his friends.

"Mimi just gave birth to twins. Mimi's sleeping, along with the twins. Mimi is very tired, so I'm going to say no visitors tonight. The babies, like I said, are sleeping. We named the babies Zachary and Emily." Roger answered all of his friend's questions. He saw Kaylee playing with the stuffed horse she brought and motioned her over. "Honey, would you like to see your brother and sister?"

"Can I?" Kaylee asked, taking Roger's hand.

"Honey, you have to be very quiet – mommy, Emily and Zachary are sleeping." Roger whispered, opening the door. Kaylee nodded and followed Roger into the room. Mimi smiled and held a pink bundle in one arm and a blue bundle in the other.

"Kaylee Rosario Davis, meet your brother Zachary Patrick and sister Emily Sara." Mimi whispered. A smile spread across Kaylee's face as Roger rubbed some sanitizer on her hands and handed her the pink bundle – the little girl that she helped name. Zachary's name came from Roger's brother Zach and his dad Patrick, who had died within a year of each other – Zach from 3rd degree burns and Patrick from a heart attack.

"She's pretty." Kaylee whispered, obviously in complete awe.

"I know. Honey, let's leave mommy and the babies alone now." Roger whispered, helping Kaylee give Emily back to Mimi.

"Okay." Kaylee whispered, a little upset.

"You'll see them tomorrow – I promise." Roger told Kaylee as they exited the room. Kaylee nodded and motioned that she wanted to be picked up. Roger picked her up and held her close.

That night, the twins spent the night in the nursery so that Mimi and Roger could get some sleep. Roger held Mimi close as she slept, his heart bursting at how proud of her he was.

The following morning, Mimi told Roger she wasn't up for visitors, except Kaylee and the Coffin family. Sophie had given birth to a bouncing baby boy that they named Emmett, so Benny would be visiting the Davis family while Sophie tended to Emmett and Kathryn.

Two days later, Mimi and the twins were allowed to come home. Upon entering the house, Roger and Mimi placed the twins in the nursery while Kaylee played in her room.

The Davis family was now complete.


End file.
